pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
CR023: Raising Raichu
(known as Buzz On, Raichu! in Chuang Yi version) is the 10th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 11. Synopsis While Red tries to climb to the top of Mt. Silver, Sabrina and Lt. Surge are in Johto. Sabrina heals her wrist, while Lt. Surge investigates the Team Rocket disturbances. He comes to a house and soon finds out a hidden center for Team Rocket. Before him, the Masked Man appears, who tries to overpower Lt. Surge. However, Lt. Surge proves his toughness and tactics as a former soldier. Chapter Plot Red, with Blue's Charizard, came to Mt. Silver and tries to climb to the top. On the top, Sabrina soaks her wrist for a year, as she damaged it. Lt. Surge calls her and is told Sabrina should be better soon, and until then she depends on her Venomoth. Lt. Surge, however, tries to investigate Team Rocket, who were seen in Johto region, as they were seen lastly in the Lake of Rage, where he is currently. Lt. Surge wonders who would lead them, for Giovanni personally asked them to go back to the Gyms. Lt. Surge tells Sabrina he found there is a leader and is creating trouble in Johto. Lt. Surge comes to a house, where strange characters were seen. He hears something below and sends Raichu, who crushes the ground, so they both leap down. Lt. Surge sees it is a training center for new members, but is approached by the Masked Man. Lt. Surge tells it is unforgivable a new leader of Team Rocket would appear out of sudden and sends his three Magneton to surround the Masked Man. The Masked Man asks Lt. Surge how did he know about the center below. Lt. Surge thinks the Masked Man waits for reinforcements to ask a question like that, but answers he is an electric-type master and sensed electric fields and howling of the machines. The Masked Man sends Houndour, who uses Flamethrower, but Raichu negates the attack and threatens to attack Houndour. Lt. Surge intimidates the Masked Man, wanting to know why the Masked Man is here. Raichu's ears are very pointed, as it absorbed the maximum amount of electricity. Lt. Surge threatens to electrocute the Masked Man, who laughs, as a pack of Houndour surround them. The Masked Man answers these are all wild Houndour, who were called by his own Houndour. The Houndour howl, immobilising Lt. Surge and Raichu. The Masked Man tells all who stand in his path will meet the same end, just like the two children, who tried to stop him. Lt. Surge replies even if he is powerless and alone, it is not over yet. Lt. Surge admits he set a timer to five minutes and releases his Electrode, yelling he is a soldier and came prepared, for a member of Team Rocket never takes chances. An explosion is made and while the Masked Man survived, he knows Lt. Surge cannot report him, for he is a former member of Team Rocket. Later, Lt. Surge crawls back to the Lake or Rage, thinking the Masked Man underestimated him, but still needs to be stronger to defeat him. Suddenly, bubbles appear on the surface. Lt. Surge simply stares, as the bubbles come from a block of ice deep under the lake. Debuts Move Howl Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 11 chapters